Forum:Normandy Cargo Bay doors
Rather trivial question, but its always bothered me: Which way does the main cargo bay door in the Normandy SR-2 face - the front of the ship or the back? There seems to be a discrepancy between the cutscenes - where it faces forwards usually - and the gameplay onboard - where the doors appear towards the back of the ship. I believe the issue also arises with the SR-1, there just isnt as much evidence of it. But when onboard, the doors are indeed at the back of the ship. Yet when the Mako is dropped on Ilos, I'm pretty sure the Cargo bay door is at the front of the ship (also, when Nihlus jumps out on Eden Prime - although I'm open to correction on that one) --An Ceannaire (talk) 21:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Normandy SR-1 and SR-2 has a Cargo Ramp in the front, underneed the hull. that lowers downward. ME-1 You can also see the cargo doors, in the Armoury on the front side of the ship. I've never seen any cargo doors in the back mainly, due to the Tantalus Engine being so large. ME-2, during the load screen after the mission, you can see a computer generated pick-up of the shuttle from the front end of the ship. ME-3, the rescue at the end of for your squad mates, the same ramp is in the front. Not sure were you saw them using the back of the ship. --Esoteric Arcane (talk) 22:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) (Edit Conflict) The bay doors are always on the front of both the Normandy SR-1 and Normandy SR-2 in all cutscenes and when you're walking around inside the ships. I can't remember if there was an interior map of the Normandy SR-1 you could toggle in ME, but there is in ME2 and ME3 for the SR-2 and they show the orientation of each of the floors. If you watch this video of an ME player exploring the SR-1 and keep in mind where he is in relation to the cockpit, you can see that the bay doors are also on the front of that ship. You might be getting disoriented and confusing the direction the bay doors are facing because of the ships' elevators. In the SR-1, the elevator between the crew deck and cargo bay has two doors; one door opens toward the rear on the crew deck and the other opens toward the front in the cargo bay. In the SR-2, the elevator doors face to the front of the ship on Decks 1 (Captain's Cabin), 2 (CIC), 4 (Engineering), and 5 (Shuttle Bay), but face to the rear on Deck 3 (Crew Deck). Note that unlike the SR-1's elevator, the SR-2's doesn't appear to have a second set of doors on the opposite wall when you step inside it in ME2 (in ME3, the elevator doesn't open so you can't see inside it), which can add to the confusion. One thing that may help you keep your orientation is to remember that if you're facing either ship's drive core, you're facing toward the rear. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :There is a map of the SR-1 in ME, but it requires going to the menu, it isn't toggled as in ME2 and 3. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC)